How to save a life
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: " Maka, maka, Why are you going, Come on tell me where did I go wrong?" Black*star asked the ash blonde girl with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. her head was bent down and she was holding in tears pain clouding her forest green eyes. he walked over to her and held her in his arms only to be pushed away by soft hands " Black*star I love you but I can't take this anymore...
1. Chapter 1

this is made because i was listening to music and a great song came up 'how to save a life' and 'never to late' and ' a Thousand years' love it so i made a story out of it , i hope you like it also its like filled with flashbacks

* * *

" Maka, maka, Why are you going, Come on tell me where did I go wrong?" Black*star asked the ash blonde girl with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. her head was bent down and she was holding in tears pain clouding her forest green eyes. he walked over to her and held her in his arms only to be pushed away by soft hands " Black*star I love you but I can't take this anymore.. goodbye ." she walked out of their one bedroom apartment and into the cold dark and rainy streets of Death City.

" Maka! Maka! don't leave me! " he ran down the stars to try and make her stay but when he got to the bottom she was gone, he ran into the rain calling her name into the night. he rushed over to the corner of the street just trying to get a glimsp of her. " Maka! don't leave me! i need you to save me! " but nothing called back to his plea . he stared vacantly out at nothing. " Maka," he whispered out to nothing" where did i go wrong, i lost a friend.." he walked up the stairs to there now empty apartment and sat down onto the bed and stared at the fan soaking the bed with his wet clothes. he couldn't deal with out maka, she's been there for him since they were kids.

~~flashback~~

_" Hello, I Am Your God Black* star, Bow before me!" he was commanding before a group of kids. they all bent down giggling with delight at this new found game, all except one who was reading the Cat in the Hat on the bench next to the the Group of kids. he stomped over to the girl and waved his hands in front of her face " Why Didn't you bow before your god!?" he asked her loudly, she looked up from her book then stuck out her tongue" No one is the god of me!" she picked up her book and walked away from him._

_~~end~~_

A single tear rolled down his face. she walked away from him then too. Why had he chased her down and rescued her from those bullies all those years ago, maybe if he hadn't it would have save him from this heartbreak now.

~~another flashback~~

_He was walking away from his house and to the park that was down the street. there he saw six year old maka siting on a swing reading another book. he was about to walk over to her when one of the meanest bullies in school came up to her. and through her book on the ground and push her out of the swing. he ran up to the 3rd grader and punched her in the gut. " leave her alone!" the 3rd grade just smiled and kicked him in the gut he fell to the floor. the bigger girl walked away laughing " stupid 1st graders!" maka came running up to him. " why,.. why.. did you do that for me?" she looked down at him toppled over in pain. he just smiled through the pain " a god protects his servants , Right?" she smiled and hugged the blue haired boy making him smile even more..._

_~~end~~_

__Thinking back Black*star smiled, that was the first fight he fought for something that mattered and he would gladly do it again. his eyes looked over what he and maka had built together. pictures of him and make crowed the walls them smiling and goofing off. Or when he toke her to prom. then is eyes caught his favorite one, when he asked her to marry him on the boat ride to mexico.

~~flashback~~

_" Maka come eat dinner with me on the sky deck." he told an ash blonde girl laying on her belly on the bed in the cabin. " But star, i don't want to! can't we just order room serve or something " Black*star just smiled and told her " I promise it will pay off just get dressed nice and ill get dressed nice to." she looked at him doubtfully then gave in" Ok, Black*star,"_

**shorttime later%%6^^**

****_" Maka, i have something to ask you," he started and got down on one knee in front of the startled girl. " I love you maka and i can't dream of living with out you by my side, Will you marry me?" she gasped as he opened up a ring case that held a white dimond ring in the shape of a ring. " Yes, Black*star Yes!" he put the ring onto her finger and hugged her tightly, she would be his forever..._

_~~end~~_

I thought it was forever. he thought soberly he grabbed the key to his motorcycle that maka bought him for his 20th birthday sigh, maka is every where. he drove blindly not knowing which way to go . he head straight for kid's place, he'll know what to do to find his maka. he sped down the freeway careless to any laws. all he cared about is getting the one thing that matters most to him, maka.


	2. Maka's break up

thank you guys for the great reviews! this one is about maka and her side of the break up!

* * *

(maka's point of view)

Ring. Ring. Ring…

"tusbaki,…" tears welded into my eyes as I tried to talk to my best friend in the whole wide world. She just sighed and talked in a mother-like comforting voice "its ok, its ok… where are you? me and Liz will come pick you up." I sniffled then cleared my throat "am at the corner of victoria and…" I looked over at the street sign that read the other street I was on." And first street… come please…" ill I heard was whispering and a voice saying" We'll be there" and the line went dead.

I sighed. Why had I even left him? Can I even get back up from this fall? He's helped me since … since I could remember. It always helped me through whatever I'm facing to know that he would be there for me. Now that he's not there I feel so alone. The only thing that drove me over the edge was the way that lately his friends have been coming before me.

-flashback—

** "Hey, black*star, are we still going to the movies?" maka asked lazily from the couch to the blunette that was in the bedroom. "No ummmmm I was going to go play basketball with the guys…" he trailed of and Maka became agitated. " You promised! You already put of hang out with for the guys twice this week!" Maka heard a sigh then a voice call back " We'll go tomorrow! I got to teach soul a lesson!" Maka sighed then got up and went into the bedroom and hugged black*star from the back " you promise?" she looked up at him and he smiled, which dazzled the girl " Promise." Stifling a sigh she said" Ok then go shoo I got to clean up the house." She playfully shoved the boy out the door when he turned around and kissed her on the lips. "love ya." She smiled and called as he ran out the door " love you!" but at the end her voice faded and her smiled vanished. She felt abandon and left alone.**

-flashback end—

(Third person)

A single tear rolled down her face as she remembered how alone she felt when he left her there. And she about burst into tears as she saw his motorcycle speed off in front of her. Her mind was invaded with thoughts that made her feel useless and unloved, he's going to see a new girl and that he never really loved her, he is already over her. She fell to the ground under the steps of an apartment building in the rain. It soaked her clothes and disguised the large tears that ran down her face as she let out her fears and regrets on that empty dark road. She laid there with her arms wrapped around her knees.

She rocked herself until she saw a dark car roll up and a person walked out a picked her up and lightly put her in the car, she was too tired and hurt to care who it was that put her in the cab of the car. She leaned her head on the door of the car and fell asleep.

-dreaM—

** She stood in what seemed to be an empty white room and A blurry picture of black*star smiling and saying that he loved her showed on one of the walls causing her to smile , then everything turned dark and red and his smile turned in to a sneer and he told her that he hated her, never loved her and that she was a terrible person..**

-Dream end –

She woke up screaming and she found that she had been crying in her sleep. She wiped her eyes; she looked around to find that she was in her house. She first questioned that everything was a dream and walked into the kitchen to find soul cooking her food. It smelt great to the starving girl. She looked up from the food to see soul smirking at her "What's up Maka?"

Maka got defensive to him because she never remembered inviting soul her and Black*star inviting the boy. "What are you doing here Soul?" He put up his hands in defense "I toke you home , after I found you crying in the rain, and I just stayed to cook you breakfast seeming as you didn't look fit to cook it yourself. She just growled and spit out" thank you but you can leave now, '' and pointed at the door. Soul just smirked again "I'm not going anywhere tell you eat your food." She growled yet again and grabbed a plate and put the food on the plate. She quietly eat her food in small bits as soul tried to keep up the conversation Sooo, where's black*star?" Maka muttered to him" We broke up and I was on my way to tusbaki's and Liz's when you rudely picked me up…" he again put up his hands defensive " I didn't know, I thought something was wrong cause you never see such a beautiful girl like you crying on the side of the road." Maka nearly choked on her food when he called her beautiful. She stiffly got up and put her dish in the sink and cleared her throat "Thank you soul, that was yummy, you can leave now."

He grabbed her hand catching Maka by surprise. "You wanna go out with me Friday night?" she blushed and looked away was it too soon? Then her thoughts trailed to Black*star. He obviously didn't think it was too soon." Sure, pick me up at 8. Mmkay." And she shooed him out the door and slammed it in his face…. Then questioned herself, I'm obviously no over Black*star so did I make the right choose and say ok to that date?

* * *

good... no? post what i can do to make it better!


End file.
